


Date night

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about how Victor could be acting when he is on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was strange, the way you felt for this man you hadn’t even talked to. And he was so different from the usual guys you liked. The men you liked would have great, flawless hair, tanned skin and a flashing wide smile. This guy on the other hand didn’t have a single hair on his head, not even eyebrows and thinking about it you had never ever seen him smile. His skin was pale and his features were perfect, like a marble statue, he stood there, in the corner of Oswald’s and scouted the room with his dark eyes.

You knew who he was, Victor Zsasz, the assassin, one of the most dangerous men in Gotham. And that didn’t scare you, actually he intrigued you. Why did he do the things he do? What happened to him that made him make that decision to become an assassin? Did he enjoy it, to take the life away from someone?

You knew who he was because just like him, you worked for Mr. Cobblepot. Working the bar you could see Victor every night standing there, emotionless and wondered what went on in that mind of his. Was he as emotionless inside as he looked outside or did he hide something in there? Something wonderful? Something lovely? You hoped so, you sure wanted to find out!

Now Victor wasn’t as unaware as you might think. He had noticed your lingering eyes on him. Because even though you thought he only scouted the room, he had his eyes on you to. He would watch you serve beers and wine to people at the bar. He intensely watched when you made a drink, shaking that mixer in your hands, making your breasts bounce inside that tight, white shirt.

Sometimes when you didn’t reached all the way up the shelves, you would take the stool, climb up and reached for what you needed. That’s when he got the opportunity to see those long and slender legs of yours. It seemed like they went on forever, hiding under that short black skirt. And that’s when he would close his eyes and imagine those legs around his waist, squeezing hard as he thrusted inside you. With slightly parted lips he let out a low moan. He decided then and there, he had to talk to you!

“Hey, hands off!” you warned the guy who just reached over the bar to grab your ass. “Ohh, come on sweetheart, play nice! “ the man grunted and grabbed your arm. You were about to pull his arm away when you felt it disappear in an instant. Turning around you saw Victor grabbing the guy by his collar and pushing him against the bar. “You keep your fucking hands of her,” he hissed with gritted teeth, his eyes dark and furious looking down at the man. Victor stood over a head taller than the man and by the look of absolute fear in the man’s eyes, he knew exactly who Victor was. In surrender he put his hands up in the air and stammered, “Y…yes of course Sir.” Victor let go of him and stared at the guy as he passed by. Then he turned to you, you were standing there, staring on what just happened.

“Are you alright? “ His smooth voice woke you up and you looked at him with fluttering eyes. “Yes, I’m fine. Thanks’ for that,” you said and smiled shyly. Victor nodded his head once. “No problem. If anyone bothers you again, just let me know and I will take care of them. “Nervously you looked at him, wondered what he meant by “take care of”. Victor saw the look in your eyes, “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything like that, “ he said like he knew what you thought. “Even though they would deserve it,” he whispered. “Excuse me? “ Victor smiled at you and seeing it for the first time, it took your breath away. His whole persona change, he looked so kind and his eyes sparkled when he looked in to yours. “Oh, nothing. My name is Victor, by the way, “ he said and reached out his hand. You took it, his hand warm and big around your smaller one. With a shy smile you answered, “I know. My name is___” Victor smiled again, “I know.” Shyly you looked down with a little smirk on your lips, “Oh…”

“Excuse me miss, can I get some service over here?” A man called out from the other side of the bar. Fluttering your eyes you awoke, “Yes of course.” Smiling you apologized silently to Victor but before you had a chance to walk away, you felt his hand over yours. ”___Would you like to go out with me? Tomorrow maybe? A movie? “Staring at him your heart fluttered inside your chest. What you hoped for just happened and you couldn`t believe it. “Yes Victor, I would love that. I get of work at 8.” That happy smile returned on his lips and your heart melted. “Perfect! I pick you up here at 8.30.” With that he turned around and walked away. Smiling you shook your head, he really was a man with few words. “Excuse me miiiss! “ The man called out again and you returned to work with a much bigger smile on your lips.

Nervously you stood in front of the mirror in the changing room at work and scanned your body from top to toe. You were pleased over the way you looked tonight. You had picked out a strapless black rockabilly dress with white dots on it. It hugged tightly around your waist and pushed up your breasts showing off a delicate cleavage. With it you had black high heels on. Back in your mind you couldn’t help but wonder if Victor would like it. You had noticed the two assassin girls he worked with and the black, leather outfits they wore. Maybe he was more in to that whole leather thing? You pushed those thoughts away, you wouldn’t let it ruining your evening. With one last look in the mirror you took a deep breath before you left the room to go and wait for Victor in the bar. You saw him from afar, sitting in the bar. Damn! He looked sexy! He wore his usual black slack but with it he had a black blazer and a black shirt underneath. You were use to see him in that button up jacket but now a few of his buttons were undone, showing a bit of his hairless chest. It took your breath away.

Victor sat in the bar waiting for you. He was nervous, but really didn’t understand that feeling because…well he never got nervous. He was always calm and under control. He never let his emotions get the best of him, but now he sat there like a quivering mess and waited for you with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Maybe it could help him calm down. He noticed your approach in the corner of his eye and he looked up. He felt a strange feeling in his chest looking at you, it felt like his heart skipped a beat, and he didn`t understand that. Something else happened to him to, in the lower region and that was something he was all too familiar with. The way that dress hugged tightly around your body and pushed up your breast…and those legs…Victor licked his lips and smiled.

“Hello___.Ready to go?” Victor said and gave you a short smile when you stood beside him. “Yes.” Smiling back at him you felt a bit insecure again. Didn`t he like the way you looked? Other guys you’ve gone out with would say something like, “You look beautiful!” Or “You look stunning!” But from Victor, nothing. “Let`s go then.” Victor got up from the barstool and walked away. You had to hurry you steps to catch up with him and to keep up with his pace. You looked down in to the ground walking beside him and nothing was said between you. Shooting a glance at him you saw his stern face and dark eyes look straight ahead without as much as a glance at you. Looking down again you wondered what was wrong. Had he changed his mind? Didn`t he want to go out with you anymore? Did he only do this out of pity? Getting up to his car he went inside without even opening the door for you. Biting down on your lip, you opened the car door, even more nervous than before.

Victor started the engine and drove off. His hands were all sweaty and his heart pounded rapidly. What the hell was wrong with him? Glancing at you his heart skipped another beat and he knew it was you who made him feel this way. It was a new feeling for him and it felt strange but also…wonderful. The feeling made him lost for words, well he wasn`t that much of a talker anyway, but he could at least keep a conversation. Now he searched in his mind for something to talk about but nothing showed up. He glanced at you again and you were looking out the window, not saying a word either. Suddenly he so something shimmering on your cheek and his eyes widened, were you crying? “Are you crying?” he asked.

Quickly you wiped the tear away and let out a small laugh, “No of course not.” In an instant Victor pulled over and stopped by the side of the road. “Don`t lie to me. What`s wrong?” Not answering him you still looked out the window. Victor felt his blood started to boil as his anger rose up. You had changed your mind, he was sure of it. “You don`t wanna do this anymore.” he gritted. Surprised you looked at him. “No…I do!…I thought that you…changed your mind,” you whispered. Now it was his time to look surprise. “Why would you think that?” Shyly you looked down fumbling with your hands. “Y…you didn`t say anything. Nothing about how I look and you just jumped in the car without ever talking to me. I…I thought that you didn`t like what you saw and that you changed your mind.” Victor stared at you. “Are you crazy? You look…great in that dress. It`s just that…I`m not good at this sort of thing. You know…giving compliments.” Victor looked down. “And…the way I feel when I`m around you…I never felt anything like it…it numbs me…makes me feel nervous and… wordless.” You stared at Victor in shock. Did you actually made this…deadly assassin…feel nervous. Then you smiled, YOU made HIM feel like that and it filled your heart with joy. Leaning forward you kissed him gently on the cheek. Surprised by your action he gasped and then his cheeks turned in to a beautiful shade of pink. “Shall we continue with our date then?” you asked. Mumbling in embarrassment Victor started the car and drove off.

The movie were about to start and you had settled down in your seats. Victor had picked the movie and to no surprise to you, it was some mobster movie containing lots of violence and probably a vast amount of naked girls and sex scenes. As the movie proceeded Victor`s hand got closer and closer to yours. Soon he started caressing his fingers on yours and you bit your lip. You felt that knot build up inside you and move lower down between your legs. You glanced at Victor, he looked at the screen but had a mischievous smirk on his lips. Damn him! He knew exactly what he was doing to you. Well you could play that game to! When a sex scene started you casually put your hand on his thigh. You felt him twitch from your touch and that`s when you squeezed hard just below his groin. A groan escaped his lips and you smirked, yes you could play this game to!   
Walking out of the cinema, Victor had his arm around your waist and caressed his thumb on your hip, the gentle touch made you shiver. You got to his car and this time he opened the door for you. Before you stepped inside the car, he embraced you from behind and nuzzled your neck. “Mmm, you smell so good,” he husked. His gentleness surprised you, never in your wildest dreams did you think he could be so affectionate and tender. On the entire drive home to your place, his hands lingered on your thigh, softly caressing on your smooth skin. His touch sent flashes of heat to your core making you light-headed. You felt nervous, would he ask to come inside with you? More than anything you wanted that, but is was too soon, this was only your first date after all, and you never slept with anyone on the first date. Before you got time to finish your thoughts you arrived outside your apartment. 

Opening the door for you, Victor reached out his hand and you took it. Your heart pounded so fast right now, walking up to stand in front of your door. Victor stood close to you, chests almost touching and he smiled at you, his eyes still had that dark gaze, but now glowing with a warm sparkle as he looked in to your eyes. “This was nice,” he said. With a coy smile you looked down to the ground and then up again, meeting his warm eyes. “Yes it was,” you whispered. Victor started slowly stroking his fingers lightly on your arm sending quivers throughout your body. “I would like to do it again,” he husked. Finding it hard to concentrate as his fingers continued to caress your arm, you gulped hard and stuttered out your next words, “Y…yes, m…me to.” Victor smirked, he knew what his touch did to you and he loved it, to tease you, make you shudder and long for more of his touch. “How about Saturday? “ The only thing you managed to do was nod and form one single word, “Yes.” Smirking, Victor’s hand went up along your arm and rested on the side of your neck. “Then it’s a date. “ With a shy smile you looked down on the ground again. Victor tilted your chin up with his finger and you looked up at him with big eyes. Victor looked back in your eyes and then down to your mouth. He licked his lips, embraced your face with his hands and leaned in to you, As he leaned in you felt the musky smell of his his cologne, his lips got closer and you looked hypnotized at them. 

When your lips finally met, sparks shot through your body and a low moan sounded deep within your throat and your hand reached up to rest on his chest. Victor tasted your lip with his tongue, slowly licked your lower lip. Gladly you parted your lips, and his tongue met yours, his taste sweet on your tongue. First the kiss was light, your tongues tasted each other, danced slowly together. Then it deepened, Victor’s tongue dominated yours, decided the pace and you gave in. A grunt sounded deep inside Victor’s chest and your arms went up to lock around his neck. You had to stand on your toes to reach and Victor locked his arms around your waist to support you. Your bodies were so close that you felt his beating heart and then you felt something else press against your belly. Victor felt his body react to your kiss and he ended it with a gentle peck on your lips. 

When the kiss ended you already miss the feeling of his lips on yours. Victor leaned in to you ear and whispered, “I guess we will see each other at Oswald`s tomorrow.” .You closed your eyes, his closeness made it hard to breath, it was like the air thickened around you, “Yes,“ you whispered, “we will.” Victor raised his head again and smiled at you. Then his phone rang and he got an irritated look in his eyes. He reached for his phone in his pocket and answered, He didn`t say a word, only listened intensely while looking at you. Then only a short response to the caller, “Yes, boss.” With a smile to you he said, “I have to go, got work to do.” You fluttered your eyes and nodded, “Of course, I understand.” Victor leaned in to you and gave you a quick peck on your lips and with that he turned his back on you and walked away. Your fingers went up to touch your lips and you smiled. You couldn`t wait for your next date.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday! Finally saturday was here and time for your second date with Victor. It was four days since your first date and working at the same place was really hard. Although Victor wasn’t at the club all the time (thank God!) it was extremely difficult to ignore his smirks and wicked glares at you when he was there. And don’t even talk about the fleeting touches on your arm or at the curve of your back as he passed you by. Those touches…God! You could just imagine what it would be like having his naked body against yours. A pink blush flushed your face at the mere thought of it and you almost spilled over the glass as you tapped up a beer for a male guest. You gave him a quick smile and put down the glass in front of him.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you,” he said and smiled back.

You gave him another smile before your thoughts wandered of to that time Victor had sneaked up to you from behind, snaked his arms around your waist and hoarsely whispered sweet words into your ear.

_You look great today_

_Mmm.You smell so good!_

_I can’t wait to finally have this body of yours._

Victor always made you blush and being the shy girl that you were, those kind of words made you blush even harder and shiver like a leaf in the wind. And yet…you couldn’t help but to get turned on by his closeness and his words. You wanted him too, you wanted him bad and never before had you fallen this quickly for a man. And it scared you. What if this went to fast forward? What if he only wanted one thing and then he would just throw you away, like a piece of garbage? You had seen him with plenty of woman in the past and they had never stayed for very long.

“Hi babe.” Victor`s hot breath brushing against your ear caused a swirl of butterflies in your stomach and you gasped lightly, his closeness behind you and his fingers that gently touched your hips sent the most delightful shiver down your spine.

“Victor!” you gasped and turned around, firmly pushing his hands away, “You can’t just come behind the bar like that.”

Victor chuckled and leaned down to whisper in your ear, “I do whatever I want.”

Once again his words made you blush and Victor smirked when he noticed that cute little pink colour blossom on your cheeks.

“So are you ready for tonight?” he asked as he finally pulled away from you to lean against the bar and immediately your breathing got a little lighter.

“Yes,” you said and smiled shyly at him.

“I was thinking another movie night, but at my place.” Victor calmly flicked with the buttons on his shirt. He knew exactly what he was doing to you and he just couldn’t help himself, your shyness made it so easy to tease you. It was simply delightful to see that pink blush flush your face. And of course, that was exactly what happened this time also.  
Just when you thought your breathing was back to normal, he had to speak those words.

_You would be alone with him? At his apartment? Just the two of you?_

You had a vague feeling about where this date were heading.

“T-that sounds great,” was all you could say.

***********************

With shaky fingers you rang on Victor’s doorbell and waited nervously for him to open. Meanwhile you gazed down on the dress you had chosen for the evening, a simple blue, knee high dress that hugged tightly around your curves. Yes, you felt satisfied with your appearance tonight.

The door opened and Victor stood in front of you with a warm smile on his lips. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a pair of matching fitted jeans.

_God! Why must he be so sexy?_

“Hi. Come in.”

You returned his smile as you walked inside and Victor gently placed his hand on your lower back as he guided you to the kitchen. You shivered from his light touch.

“Do you want a drink?” he asked when you reached the kitchen.

“Yes thank you.” you answered nervously as you leaned against the kitchen counter. Surprisingly you watched as he came closer and when he stood only inches away from you, a warmth spread through your body and across your face. Wide-eyed you looked up into his dark orbs which sparkled back down at you.

“The glasses are inte the cupboard behind you,” he husked as he smelled your sweet feminine scent. Fluttering your eyes, you giggled nervously.

“Oh…” you whispered and moved slightly out of the way. As Victor leaned over to open the cupboard, his face was so close to yours that you could feel his warm breath against your cheek. Victor halted his movements to glance down at you and you gulped hard when you felt him staring you down, when you felt a hot breeze against your cheek. In slowmotion you watched as he leaned closer and closer and you let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding.

You felt as if you were going to faint at every second when Victor slowly leaned in to let his unbelievably soft lips brush against yours. You felt how he stopped breathing for a moment and so did you. Your gentle mouth-brushing soon turned into a very tender, very gentle, small kiss. How could a criminal be so gentle? He couldn’t be all that bad. He just couldn’t be. It was as if you completely forgot how to breathe and you let out a very quiet sigh that you immediately blushed for.

The two of you hardly knew each other and here you were, alone in his apartment, kissing. You had never been kissed like this and as you let the heat wash over your entire body the kiss got more wild, more dominating. Your hands were shaking and you impressed yourself when you softly bit his lower lip.  
Victor grunted into your kiss and snaked his arm around your waist, pushed you impossibly closer. So close you felt his wildly beating heart against your own and his thickness pressing against your stomach.

“Baby…you’re driving me mad.” he murmured as he allowed you a breather. Gently he started planting soft kisses on your jawline, traced it all the way down to your neck where he very softly, very gently nibbled on your delicate skin with his teeth.

You let out something that was very close, maybe too close to a moan when Victor started attacking your neck with kisses. His hand on your waist made you want him to touch your naked skin, touch you everywhere.

You tried to hold back all those little sighs and moans but it was nearly impossible. Who would have thought that your own shy, little mouth could produce such noises? Swiftly you raised a hand to your mouth, the back of your fist softly meeting your lips when you tried to hold back those sounds as he kissed your neck.

“W- Would you mind biting me there, Victor?” you asked quietly and took a trembling breath. You couldn’t believe that you just said that!

When your request reached his clouded mind, he stiffed for a moment, surprised by your forwardness. Then with an animal growl he pressed you against the counter and bit down on your neck. He bit hard, until he drew blood and left his mark on you. Slowly he licked away the blood, the metallic taste bitter on his tongue. You were his now, you belonged to him and Victor always took what was his. He pushed you harder against the counter, grinding his rigid length against you and breathed heavily into your neck.  
You shivered when you felt how hard he was and you almost let out a shocked sigh. You moaned loudly as soon as he let his teeth sink into your neck and oh, how intense that bite was. You shuddered when he licked away the small amount of blood on your skin.

“Darling” he murmured, “you have to tell me now if you want to stop. If this goes any further I won’t be able to.”

His words surprised you and you looked at him with wide eyes, opening and closing your mouth a few times before you actually found your voice again. The way he called you “darling” was enough to make your knees weak but then he asked you if you wanted to stop and that you had to tell him if that was the case since he wouldn’t be able to stop later. You felt a rather embarrassing warmth between your legs. 

“I- I don’t want to stop,” you whispered shyly. “I…I want to be with you.”

Victor grunted and hoisted you up in his arms, your legs squeezing hard around his tight waist as he carried you to his bedroom. Gently, he put you down on your feet and smirked.

“Undress.”

You were shocked when he gave you a clear order, almost felt as if you had no other choice and your shy self slowly began to peel yourself out of your dress. Soon you stood in front of him in only your black, tight fitting underwear. There was a visible little spot on your panties that marked how wet you were. Blushing you slowly began to fumble with your bra clasp, feeling Victor’s burning gaze on you. 

Victor’s heart raced inside his chest as he gazed upon you as you carefully let your dress slide of your body. When you stood there in your black underwear he noticed the dark spot on your panties and his dick twitched. All he wanted was to dive his mouth into your wet folds and taste your sweet nectar. 

Your bra hit the floor and he glared at your naked breasts. The hard pink nipples perked out at him, begging to be touched. Hastily he moved closer to you, stopped only inches in front of you, your nipples brushing against the soft fabric of his t-shirt. 

Slowly he lifted his hands and let them gently caress your breasts. A moan slipped past his lips before he let his thumbs flick over your nipples. A beautiful gasp escaped from you and that encouraged him to go on. Victor leaned down and teasingly flicked his tongue over your nipple while he still let his hand work on the other one, pinching the nipple between his fingers. Then his mouth started sucking on your breast and a loud moan came from deep within your throat. Victor smiled around your nipple and pulled away.  
You couldn’t believe what was happening when Victor let his tongue and thumbs touch your nipples. Sighing you once again rose a hand to your mouth to cover your noises. With a smug expression Victor crouched in front of you and slowly pulled your panties down. Trembling, you stepped out of them and Victor pressed them against his nose and inhaled deeply. 

“Mmm, you smell good babe. And how wet you are already. All for me?” he teased.

Your palm was still pressed against your mouth when you looked down at him and his words made the heat between your legs even worse. Breathing faster, you tried not to lose your mind when he slowly pulled your panties down but then he had to smell them and bring them to his nose. You let your shaky hand drop back to your side and nodded when he asked you if it was all for him. 

“Yes.” you breathed out. 

“It’s all for you.” you whispered.

Victor chuckled and tilted his head up to look at you.

“Naughty little girl. Aren’t you?” He teased.

Blushing at his question, you didn’t answer because… well, you felt naughty but you had never felt the need to speak up, to talk about these things to anyone. Perhaps you weren’t as innocent as you looked.

Victor let your panties fall to the floor before he gently touched your ankles with his fingers and stroke his hands up along your womanly curves. When he reached your hips he lingered on there, his face in front of your moistened pussy. He stayed there for a moment, inhaling your intoxicating scent. Victor looked up at you and noticed the anticipation in your dilated eyes. Then he raised to full length and he could almost hear the disappointment in your breath. Victor smirked, how he loved this little game, to tease you, to make you long for his touch. And God, how he wanted to touch you!

Victor started undressing while he kept staring into your eyes and soon he stood there in his underwear. Slowly he took them of and his erected length stood out, throbbing and twitching, wanted nothing more then to release.  
Your eyes widened when Victor started to undress himself, still not over the disappointment with him standing up without doing anything to your burning heat. 

Victor noticed your eyes darting down and biting down on your lip. He only smiled and spinned you around, pressed his firm body against yours, his arms around your waist. You gasped sweetly when he turned you around, his erection pressing up against your ass.

“Tell me baby, what do you want me to do to you?” he whispered into your ear.

_Oh, many things!_

You were distracted by the shivers that ran down your spine and you nearly forgot to answer his question as you stood there together, completely naked. 

“I want… I want you to fuck me.” 

It was almost comical how incredibly innocent and quiet these foul words sounded when you said them.

“Your wish is my command,“ he husked in your ear and started kissing your neck while he pushed you in front of him all the way to the bed. There he sat you down on the edge and kneeled before you. He parted your legs and licked his lip when he saw how wet you were. Slowly he started kissing and licking up along your inner thighs and your legs started shaking as he got closer to your centre and he put his hands on them to steady them down. Finally reaching his goal, he licked gently at your folds and that earned a gasp from you.

This angle didn’t give him the access he wanted so gently he pushed your upper body down on the bed. He placed his hands on your hips and scooted your further out, your ass almost over the edge. Then he bent your legs over onto your stomach and your pussy opened up to him. You let Victor adjust your body on the bed, let him take control over all of this, over the entire situation.

Sparing no time, Victor dived his mouth into your wetness and looked up to meet your lustful gaze. While he kept staring into your eyes, he started licking up and down your pussy a few times before he parted your folds with his fingers and flicked his tongue over your swollen clit. As he started sucking and biting on it, you moaned and writhed beneath him. God how your taste and sounds were intoxicating! 

Victor plunged his tongue into your wet hole and you moaned again as he started moving his tongue in and out off you, fucked you with his tongue. He wanted to stay there forever, between your legs as he slowly started to get addicted to your taste.  
You sighed and let out a trembling, high pitched moan when he started to lick you, parting your wet folds. Only a moment later he was fucking you with his tongue and you had to press your hand against your mouth again. Your noises got louder and louder and soon you bit into your own skin, trying to be a little more quiet but he was making it so very difficult.

“Victor…” you breathed, your voice wrapping up his name in a moan. You would come if he continued doing this to you and you leaned up on your elbows which made him lean up. You actually didn’t want him to stop but he had to if he didn’t want you to come yet.

“I’m… I’m going to… you have to… stop.” you whispered and breathed heavily. “C- Come up here.” 

When he leaned over you, you could feel his erection between your legs, so very close to your warm core. Immediately you cupped his cheeks and pulled him down, kissing him deeply and you could taste your own wetness.  
Victor met your lips and kissed you back. His head was spinning, what were you doing to him? In which moment this he lose all of his control? He was always in control, whatever the situation may be. But not know, he lost it somewhere on the way between your legs and up to your mouth. 

His rigid shaft twitched against your wetness and he couldn’t take this no more. He reached down and grabbed himself, slowly guiding his dick into your wet core. Slowly he pressed on, in between your soaking folds. The head glided in with ease, God you were so fucking wet! Then he met resistant, your tightness made him more aroused, made him quiver as he pressed further. You felt so good…

“So tight…” he whispered.

You were shocked by the desperate noise that escaped your lips as soon as Victor entered you, moaning, sighing and blushing gently as he pumped into you with hard thrusts.

_So tight._  
His words made your heart flutter in the most delicate way and you had to clench your fists. His length felt so good inside you and you loved how you surrounded him with your warmth, almost making slurping sounds as he pulled himself in and out, in and out…

Your breasts were slightly hopping up and down and your eyes fluttered as you looked up to him with a lustful glare.  
Victor moaned blissfully as he thrusted inside your warmth. The way you clenched around him made it almost impossible for him to control himself and not cum in that very moment. He wanted to continue like this forever, to feel your shivering body against his. 

Opening his eyes he met your lustful gaze and he couldn’t believe how beautiful you were, laying underneath him. With parted lips and making those wonderful sounds he had longed to hear ever since that first moan escaped your lips. And the way your breasts slightly bounced up and down as he thrusted rapidly over and over…You took his breath away. 

“God you are so beautiful” he whispered before he leaned down and gently kissed you. Then he nuzzled his mouth in the crook of your neck while he kept thrusting deep inside you. 

“Babe…My…darling.” he husked into your ear.

You blushed deeply and your heart felt like it would burst out of your chest as it wildly hammered against your ribcage like there was no tomorrow. You were beginning to get the feeling that you were falling in love with this man and that thought worried you a lot. He was a criminal for God sake, an assassin!

_Babe… My… darling._

But then again, who cared? Those words melted you and your noises got louder as he fucked you, his lips pressing against your neck. 

“My Victor…” you moaned shakily and breathed faster, your voice high.

The sound of his name on your lips sounded like the sweetest symphony he ever heard. Victor raised his head and steadied himself with his arms on each side of your head. He looked into your eyes as he thrusted harder and faster into you and you looked back in his eyes, moaning loudly. 

Victor raised his upper body, grabbed your legs and pushed them up higher against your stomach. Slowly he started thrusting and with each thrust he went faster and harder, your moans turning louder and higher. Victor’s rapid breath made him dizzy and sweat formed in his forehead. Once again he stared into your eyes and bit his lip as he let out a loud grunt.

“Ahh…fuck! Cum for me now baby!“

You let out noises that you didn’t even know you were capable of making. Honestly, you didn’t want this to end but then his command reached you and his words went straight to your heat. It was as if he was talking to your entire body because it reacted so hard. 

Your orgasm rushed through you and you let out a long, desperate moan as the feeling was so incredibly intense. Aftershocks nearly made you twitch only seconds later and you looked up to Victor’s half opened eyes that fluttered closed every five seconds. Your heart needed a long moment to calm down and find its usual rhythm but he was still riding you and you sighed once more, the waves of the orgasm still washing over you.

Your orgasm was the most beautiful thing he ever had experienced. Your moans went straight to his heart were he would keep it forever, always remembering the sweet sound. When you clenched around him, he simply couldn’t hold back any longer.

Victor began to thrust faster and deeper, hitting your sweet spot every time. Your lustful moans and the smell of sex filled the air and Victor loved it. He loved the fact that he could make you do those beautiful noises. As he continued to push faster, he felt that familiar tension as his orgasm approach. 

“Fuck! I’m going to cum. Where do you w…want me to cum?” he breathed.  
You didn’t even hesitate as you sat up on your knees so that he would be ready to spill his load onto your soft, rounded breasts that were now awaiting to be painted with his hot liquid.

Victor understood your movement, grabbed his dick and tossed it a few times before he tensed and came hard with a growl, his cock twitching as he shot his load onto your breasts. When Victor came, you saw that pure excitement and ecstasy on his face. You let out a muffled moan as he coated your tits and as soon as the last drop was out, you fell back into the pillows, looking up at Victor with a somewhat exhausted but yet very satisfied gaze.

Victor collapsed on top of you, without even caring about the fact that his own cum would smear onto his chest. All he cared about was to feel your body against his. He never wanted to be without that feeling again.

“I…I love you,” he murmured hoarsely into your neck.

You heart skipped a beat at his words, then a soft smile fell upon your lips and you wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled his neck to inhale his beautiful scent.

“I love you too Victor.”


End file.
